Payback is sweet
by diggingupbones
Summary: “Temp, what I did today was wrong. I should have never betrayed your trust just to win a case. I’m sorry, I really am. I can’t really ask you to forgive me, but please Temp – just step away from the ledge!” Booth said, his voice slightly shaking..


**Payback is sweet.**

I do not own Bones.

This fiction is based on after the episode of "The girl in the fridge." Please read, rate and reply! Thank you!

(NOTE: THE PRINT NEAR THE END OF STORY THAT IS IN **BOLD** IS MY FRIEND MAL'S PLOT LINE, MY WRITING BUT HER IDEA. My ending was sorda blah and I loved her idea and she was nice enough to let me use it.  )

Her four words echoed into Booth's head "You had no right." followed by her saying "There are some things that are private." Maybe he was wrong, he though to himself. Should have had her entire life story just spilled out to everyone in the court room after it took so long for her just to tell him? He could still see that expression on her face –of hurt – he had betrayed her confidence. He worked so hard to build that confidence, and than he just blew it? How could he do such a thing to the women whom he secretly loved? Booth sighed, crawling out of bed. It was past midnight, but he knew his partner would be at the Jeffersonian working. Slipping clothes on, he grabbed his keys and drove towards the Jeffersonian.

The cool autumn wind sent chills down Booth's spine. He had forgotten to grab his coat. Glancing at the Jeffersonian building, he sighed. He didn't know what he was going to say to his Partner. 'I'm sorry" didn't exactly take care of the hurt and betrayal he caused her. The lights on and around the building made the building glow. Something usual caught his eye on the top of the roof. For a moment, he couldn't see what it was, because the object was hidden slightly in the shadows. But as the person moved closer to the edge, he realized that it was his "bones" as he liked to call her that was headed so near the edge of the building.

Booth called out to her, but she either didn't hear him or chose not to respond. Quickly, he ran into the building. He used the elevator, having it take him to the roof. The numbers slowly counting upwards made Booth want to burst. Would he get there in time? Was the only thought that lingered on his mind.

Finally, the numbers turned into an "R" standing for roof. The doors slowly opened and he ran half ways towards his partner when he stopped. She turned around to face him, her eyes filled with that same hurt he had seen earlier. She than looked forward again.

"Bones, please just step away. Let's talk huh? He pleaded with her.

Booth took another step closer, slowly not wanting to provoke her to take that fatal jump.

Looking straight ahead, he noticed that she seemed very peaceful. But her cool words were not as tranquil.

"Don't come any closer Booth."

Booth stopped dead in his tracks, he never heard her speak with such hatred in her voice – he hadn't heard anyone for that matter speak to him with such hatred as she just did.

"Bones, can we talk?" Booth pleaded with her again.

Not even bothering to face him, her words softened slightly as she spoke.

"I need to be alone Booth. Please, just leave."

"If you think I'm going to leave, you're wrong Bones." Booth said.

"Booth, GO." She said, this time facing him. He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Temp, what I did today was wrong. I should have never betrayed your trust just to win a case. I'm sorry, I really am. I can't really ask you to forgive me, but please Temp – just step away from the ledge!" Booth said, his voice slightly shaking from his emotions. He rarely called her "Temp" either.

"Why do you care if I'm standing here?" She asked bitterness still dripped from her voice. She pushed her hands deep into her coat pocket.

Booth hesitated for a moment, should he tell her the truth? Deciding that telling her the truth may help, he spilled his heart out to her.

Booth pleaded, tears forming in his chocolate brown eyes.

Confusion took over the bitter look on Brennan's face.

"Booth, if I jump? You actually thought I was going to jump?" She asked gently.

"Well yeah, weren't you?" Booth asked.

"No, Booth. I came up here to get away from everything.

Realizing he just confessed his love to her, he felt foolish knowing she didn't feel the same way.

"**Then what are you doing up here, standing near the edge and acting the way you're acting?" Booth asked, now he was angry. But he was angrier at himself then at her. **

**Brennan smiled a smile that brought relief to Booth. "Payback is sweet isn't it?" She replied.**

"**What do you mean Bones?" Booth asked nervous as to what her comment meant. **

"I recorded everything. So next time you plan to pull something on me, just remember this tape." She said proud at what she did.

"**What? You recorded me? **Bones, you do know that it's against the law to record someone without their consent don't you?"

Brennan took the tape out and looked at it, still smiling.

Booth walked over to the ledge, looking at the quietness that was below him. He sighed, still unsure of how he would get himself out of the situation he was in. Yes, he did love Brennan but now that she knew – and had in on tape, there was no denying it. And if she didn't feel the same, how would that affect their partnership?

Brennan walked over to him, almost reading his exact thoughts. Booth turned to look at her, as she re played the tape.

"Because, Bones I love you. You mean so much to me – If you jump, I won't be able to live with myself… I always promised myself that I would never hurt you – and I did. And that alone nearly kills me, but if you jump, I would never be able to live with myself, knowing that I hurt you so bad that you took your own life. Please, just step away from the ledge!"

"I love you too you know." Brennan said.

"You do?" Booth asked shocked. "I thought that you just thought of us as partners."

"No, but I always thought that you felt the same way. Tonight I never dreamed as to what you would have said. I'm glad I have that tape player tucked away in my pocket at most times now." Brennan said smiling. "You do know that I often record you without you knowing don't you?" Brennan said laughing.

"Bones, what am I going to do with you?" Booth groaned, wondering what she taped.

"Kiss me?" Brennan asked.

"I think that's the ONLY thing that will straighten you up Bones." Booth said, kissing her gently.

Please submit a review, and tell me what you think! I love my reader's opinions. (The good ones and the bad.) Thanks!


End file.
